cbeebiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Einstein
Baby Einstein is an early educational series of TV Videos aimed at preschoolers, focusing on a highly integrated cast of children interacting with puppets and toys, often adding classical music. It shows worldly things from a baby's perspective and each video has a different topic. Show Link The word Baby Einstein is derived from Albert Einstein, a German physics and the programme takes a Baby approach to its format, puppets, classical music, toys, and real-life kids, which have been in baby videos for years. The puppets are in every episode, joining in with the fun. The puppets never speak or sing and sometimes all the episodes have a quiet moment. The style of the programme is inclusive and stimulating, directly addressing the viewing child, who recognizes all the bright colours and toys on screen. History on BCeebies The show premiered on February 11, 2002, along with several other programmes, to celebrate the launch of the CBeebies network. Aired Episodes on CBeebies # Language Nursery (1997) # Baby Mozart (1998) # Baby Bach (1998) # Baby Shakespeare (1999) # Baby Van Gogh (2000) # Baby Santa (2000) # Baby Dolittle Neighborhood Animals (2001) # Baby Dolittle World Animals (2001) # Baby Newton (2002) # Baby Beethoven (2002) # Baby Neptune (2003) # Baby Galileo (2003) # Numbers Nursery (2003) # Baby MacDonald (2004) # Baby Da Vinci (2004) # Baby Noah (2004) # Baby Monet (2005) # Baby Wordsworth (2005) # On the Go (2005) # Meet the Orchestra (2006) # Baby's Favorite Places (2006) # Baby's First Moves (2006) # Baby's First Sounds (2007) # My First Signs (2007) # Lullaby Time (2007) # Discovering Shapes (2007) # World Music (2009) # World Animal Adventure (2009) # Neptune's Oceans (2011) # Baby Lullaby (2011) # World of Rhythm (2011) # Baby West-World (2019) # Baby West-World Shapes in Motion (2019) # Baby Mozart 2 (2019) # I Can Sign (2019) # Baby Gumbo (2019) Website link On the Baby Einstein website you and your child can stimulate from game to story to make as many times as you like. The Baby theme from the programme is continued with the Baby esque Albert Einstein face from the logo. You will find related games, music, stories, makes, colouring in and parental activities. There is also a newsletter which you can sign up for, telling you about forthcoming additions to the site. In the Games and Music section your child can join in the Baby Einstein fun and learn at the same time. The games cover all the Early Learning Goals and the musical activities encourage your child's communication skills, creativity and physical development. Why not listen to soothing classical music from the episodes with Baby Mozart and Lullaby Classics? There's more information on how the games fulfil all the Early Learning Goals in the notes for grownups. The stories on the website feature poems and books from the programme, such as Sweet Dreams Baby Lamb, related books acted out by founder Julie Clark and stories in keeping with Baby Einstein's focus on sensory and interaction. When you and your child read the stories together your child can join in, clicking when prompted to turn the page, keep the narration going or choose what the characters will do next. You can find out more about each individual story and how stories help your child's language, literacy and communication skills, as well as their personal, social and emotional development, in the notes for grownups. You can print out various line drawings of the key features of Baby Einstein for your child to colour in The puppet characters, the toys, and the video covers.Encourage your child's creative development with the makes on the website. The makes reflect themes, features and ideas from the programme and also tie into some of the games, printables and Parent and Teacher activities features on the site. Your child can make a bracelet to be an Indian dancer and explore their emotions. The paper windmill make works well alongside the weather printable. Why not send an e-card with your child to a friend or family member? Choosing an e-card and getting a response back from the recipient will encourage your child's communication, language and literacy skills. Whether you're a childcare provider, a parent, or a teacher, the Baby Einstein website activities that are fun, inexpensive, and easy to do at home or in the classroom. These activities are great for kids between the ages of three and six. They are designed to build school readiness skills, with special emphasis on early and emergent literacy. While each is related to a theme in a specific Baby Einstein episode, all of these activities can be used independently. Trivia * Gabba the Cow (from Baby Mozart 2008, Baby Galileo, Baby Beethoven, Baby Newton, and Numbers Nursery)'s was reused for the character Makka Pakka in the block, CBeebies Control Room. * It never had a CBeebies Diner snack in its lifespan. * CBeebies usually cuts scenes from Baby Einstein videos. Its versions of BE are released on DVD in the UK. Category:Shows Category:CBeebies Category:CBeebies Topics Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:2004 Category:2003 Category:2002 Category:2020 Category:2021 Category:2022 Category:2023 Category:2024 Category:2025 Category:2026 Category:2027 Category:2028 Category:2029 Category:2030 Category:2031 Category:2032 Category:2033 Category:2034 Category:2035 Category:2036 Category:2037 Category:2038 Category:2039 Category:2040 Category:2041 Category:2042 Category:2043 Category:2044 Category:2045 Category:2046 Category:2047 Category:2048 Category:2049 Category:2050 Category:2051 Category:2052 Category:2053 Category:2054 Category:2055 Category:2056 Category:2057 Category:2058 Category:2059 Category:2060 Category:2061 Category:2062 Category:2063 Category:2064 Category:2065 Category:2066 Category:2067 Category:2068 Category:2069 Category:2070 Category:2071 Category:2072 Category:2073 Category:2074 Category:CBeebies Friends (Rental Video) shows Category:Nick Jr. Category:NBeebies Category:BabyFirst TV Category:Family Jr, Category:Music